1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a dishwasher and a method of controlling the same, particularly a dishwasher having improved efficiency of a drying cycle and a method of controlling the dishwasher.
2. Background
Dishwashers are appliances that remove food residue on dishes with high-pressure wash water sprayed from wash arms.
Dishwashers usually include a tub forming a cleaning compartment and a sump mounted on the bottom of the tub and storing wash water. The wash water is pumped to wash arms by a wash pump in the sump and the wash water pumped to the wash arms is sprayed at high pressure through an ejection hole formed in the wash arms. The wash water sprayed at high pressure hits on dishes and the dirt such as food residue on the dishes falls down to the bottom of the tub.
In general, when a washing cycle is finished, a drying cycle starts. In the drying cycle, wet dishes are dried by operating a heater. However, a large amount of water and electricity is consumed in the drying cycle, so a efficiency dry method is required.